Talk:Diloforce
Battle Story? I heard that the Diloforce was used en-masse in the Devils maze, to fight against the republican forces with their high agility and small size. However, I'm not sure if this is true or not. I won't edit this in, since I'm not sure it's correct. If someone knows more than me it would be appreciated. Sylvanelite 01:51, 23 July 2009 (UTC) wat proof is there that diloforce is a fuzor 2 beserk fury?--Leon35 15:54, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Well it does say optional--Silverblade1 16:00, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :It's not a fuzor. It's replacing berserk fury parts with Diloforce parts. It's in the instruction manual. "Use parts to customize Berserk Fury. Berserk Fury Sold separately. ... BERSERK FURY Customized with DILOFORCE parts." And it has some steps as to how to do it. Sylvanelite 23:43, October 3, 2009 (UTC) are any other zoids capable of such things like that?--Leon35 23:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Dunno. Diloforce is the olny Zoid I have ever put together. I don't know much about the models.Sylvanelite 00:17, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Frill? This has been bugging me for a while now... why on earth does this thing have a frill? The model was released 1999-ish in the NJR line, right?--That makes it after the release date of Jurassic Park (which was 1993, I think). I know that the Zoids models' anatomy and such isn't point blank onto their corresponding type, but I'm sure the fact that this little guy has a frill was taken from that movie. Until then, no one had come up with the idea of Dilo + frill (+ venomous spit), to my knowledge. (And there's no scientific evidence to support it, hence why such a claim wasn't made earlier. This became an erroneous depiction of the Dilophosaurus with the film's release, and got some attention.) Is this even worth mentioning in the article? -Imperial Dragon 11:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what you're talking about, but are you taking into account the Frill neck Lizard? Slax01 11:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC) True. Then again, it has a mini-CPC, dudes awsome. (Zoids Fanatic 11:48, June 18, 2010 (UTC)) I should have explained a little more. In the Jurassic Park movie, Dilphosaurus (along with many other dinosaurs) was incorrectly depicted on several points. The dinosaur was given a retractable frill around its neck (yes, much like the frilled-neck lizard) and venomous spit (which I suspect was most likely based off of the Spitting Cobra, in part due to the fact that the venom is mentioned--in the original novel--to be able to blind prey if brought into contact with the eyes). These concepts had never been introduced before, but were addressed after the film's release. No scientific evidence to this day can support a frill or the venomous spit. Because the model was released many years after the Jurassic Park movie, I thought their might have been some sort of correlation--the basis of Diloforce's frill off of that seen displayed on the Dilophosaurus seen in Jurassic Park. Since the Diloforce's type also matches, it made sense to me. -Imperial Dragon 11:54, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Remember, this is Zoids. Why does the Liger Zero have stabilizers? Then again, why don't people ever shut up about the LZ and give the Molga some respect. I'm getting ahead of my self. Basically, it's Zoids. The creators can make up any idea they want. (Zoids Fanatic 12:04, June 18, 2010 (UTC)) Ahh, I see what you're saying. Something along the lines of "There is no biological evidence to suggest that a Dilophosaurus ever had a frill. However, a Dilophosaurus was seen with a frill was in the 1999 movie Jurassic Park." This does seem logical, and does suggest a link between the two, but is still highly speculative. I am personally against putting it in on account of they could have just made up the species and styled it after a frillie, but that's just an opinion. Also, the molga doesn't get credit for the same reason people didn't like Fuzors: you make something weak, people stop liking it. For example, people love the Enegy Liger or Gairyuki, but no-one likes the Lord Gale. Ditto Lighting Saix to Dibison, despite getting similar amounts screentime. The Liger Zero was shown to be.... Actually, I'm going to stop there, I love going into detail about this stuff, but this isn't the page to do it, if you're interested in my reasoning, I can write a blog about it I guess. Slax01 12:18, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I just think the little guy's need some respect to. Zoids isn't about the Liger Zero. (Zoids Fanatic 18:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC)) Anyhow, back to the Diloforce. (Zoids Fanatic 18:12, June 18, 2010 (UTC)) Fuzors > the other anime series. And both the Zero and Saix had tasty animation models. I agree Diloforce and Dark Spiner were likely at the Jurassic Park (especially with how the Spino is mentioned as a match for Geno Saurer at one point), though I'm not sure about mentioning it in-article. It does kinda go along with things like Gojulas = based off Godzilla, though, so if that can go in, why not JP? Pointytilly 20:47, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Tasty? (Zoids Fanatic 21:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC)) Fuzors> Other? was I watching a different series to you or something? Fuzors single-handily killed the entire Zoids franchise outside of Japan. But anyway. onto my actual reason for posting =P I removed the stub tag again. I doubt there is any more info that can be put into this page. It has a mention of almost all the important aspects of the Zoid, covering all of its media appearances. Compared to actual stub pages like the Grounchar, the Diloforce page doesn't need to be a stub. Sylvanelite 21:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You have a point. And the whole Fuzors=Death thing can be debated, but not here. (Zoids Fanatic 21:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC)) C'mon, no point in arguing over the different anime series. To each their own, as the saying goes. And yeah... I was thinking about the Gojuas = Godzilla bit when I was contemplating JP Dilophosaurus and Diloforce. I'm for both sides of the argument for adding it in. Perhaps the connection is too much of speculation (as there's no actual facts to support it... unless someone admits somewhere), and for that reason, maybe shouldn't be put in-article. But the Gojulas and its successors (like Giga and King Gojulas) are always compared to Godzilla. Isn't there even a category that's "Godzilla-based Zoids?" And the Geno Saurer vs. Dark Spiner simulates the JP3 fight between Tyrannosaurus Rex and Spinosaurus, though once again, there's no evidence to support a cannon tie between the two. Still, I doubt it's coincidence? -Imperial Dragon 23:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The UK got CC/GF with their most recent run of Zoids. Said UK line failed far worse than Hasbro's (it hardly lasted, and then got a bunch of leftover stock dumped on it that lingered for ages). Explain how the UK line failing is Fuzors' fault rather than Tomy's ;p. The market itself just isn't there these days; traditional motorized Zoids aren't even doing that well in Japan. I don't think the JP influences are directly stated, no. Neither are the Godzilla ones, but methinks the name makes that one a little more obvious. I don't think I'd mind a note of possibly inspired by Jurassic Park's take on the dinosaur blah blah. Pointytilly 23:29, June 18, 2010 (UTC) : True! The Gojulas' name leans towards the Godzilla base--helps make the link. As for the JP references, ehhh... I don't want to push it, really. If it seems like there's not enough evidence/it's not convincing or sounds too much like mere speculation, I wouldn't even suggest discussing it further. -Imperial Dragon 23:43, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Eh, it's always good to discusses these things. Helps make the articles better. And ya, I'd rather not post the JP refrecece. kinda like how I made a Halo refrence on the Test Pilot page. (Zoids Fanatic 23:58, June 18, 2010 (UTC))